Magic
The power to use magic for different results. Description Magic has existed since the beginning of time but was introduced to Schools of magic Magic can be used for many things but is separated to schools, each school is used for different things and by different users for example: dark arts used by evil wizards. Because every school is different each school requires different skills and have different difficulties. Abjuration: '''Healing and defense * '''Force-Field Creation: User can create force field to protect them from attacks or projectiles. * Magic Wall Creation: '''Instead of creating a force-field user can create a magic wall to protect them. * '''Magical Healing: '''Heal anything by used of magic the extend of what can be healed depends on the user's magic skills. * '''Magic Purification: '''User can purify its' target from things such as curses. ** '''Curse Removal: User can remove curses and their effects from the target or themselves. ** Exorcism: User can remove possessed entities from target's/their's body. * Armor Creation: User can create armor around themselves. * Intangibility Physical Enhancement: Enhance physical attributes The enhancement extend depends on the user's magical skills. * Speed Enhancement: Enhance movement speed of targets, themselves i.e. making one move faster than a car. * Strength Enhancement: Enhance strength of targets, themselves i.e. being able to break a wall with a punch. * Durability Enhancement: '''Enhance durability of targets, themselves i.e being able to get hit by a truck without any harm. * '''Healing Enhancement: Enhance healing of targets, themselves i.e. heal a stab in a second. * Stamina Enhancement: '''Enhance stamina of targets, themselves i.e. run for longer. '''Conjuration: '''Transport and summoning * '''Summoning: '''User can summon any creature, item, element, weapon etc. * '''Magic Teleportation: '''User can teleport themselves, others '''Illusion: Create illusions * Illusive Appearance: '''User can create an illusive appearance i.e. spider looking like a deer, collective or personal. * '''Illusion Generation: '''User can generate illusions. '''Nature Manipulation: Use nature related magic * [[Animal Manipulation|'Animal Manipulation']] * Elemental Manipulation * Material Manipulation * Weather Manipulation Necromancy: '''Use forces of death * '''Conjuration: '''Summon souls, demons etc. * '''Immortality ** Might be temporary. * Mediumship: 'Talk to the dead. * 'Motor-Skill Manipulation ** Can only be used on dead creatures. * Reanimation: '''User can reanimate dead corpses. * '''Resurrection: '''User can resurrect themselves, others. ** User will not be resurrected if he didn't cast a resurrection spell on himself before he died. * '''Demon/Undead Manipulation: '''User can manipulate demons, zombies, ghosts etc. '''Transmutation: '''Transform living, non living things * '''Animal Transmutation: '''Turn matter to animals. * '''Inorganic Transmutation: '''Turn matter to inorganic substances. * '''Energy Transmutation: Turn matter into energy. * Matter Transmutation: 'Transform matter into different forms. * '''Nature Transmutation: '''Turn matter into nature such as animals, elements, materials, plants etc. * '''Object Transmutation: '''Turn matter into inanimate objects. * '''Organic Transmutation: '''Turn matter into organic substances. * 'Property Manipulation: '''change the physical and chemical property of matter * '''Shapeshifting Inducement: Shape the appearance of the user/others Dimensional Manipulation: '''Being able to manipulate dimensions ' * '''Dimensional Travel' * Time Manipulation Magic and Creation People that use magic can also use magic for things such as alchemy, enchanting etc. unlike schools of magic Magic and Creation revolves around creating things with magical properties to achieve many things. Craftsmanship: '''Magical items and enchanting How strong the magical effects are depends on the users magical abilities. * '''Enchantment: '''Enchant items to have magical properties i.e. arrow that can heal people or a piece of armor that can heal. * '''Magical items creation: '''Unlike enchantment this is the ability to create magical items and not enchant existing items. '''Alchemy: '''Science of magic How strong the magical effects are depends on the users magical abilities. * '''Medicine Creation: '''Create magical medicine. * '''Potion Creation: '''Create magical potions i.e. healing potions. * '''Artificial Life Creation: Create artificial life. Divination Some magic users can use magic to receive information in various ways such as card reading, coffee reading etc. Category:Super Powers